A New Friend
by Scruff the Rat
Summary: A new country, a new city- this newcomer isn't so sure what to expect in America. Hopefully, a certain Demolition Man can change things around for him... Hyunh/Ernie friendship


A New Friend

**Well folks, I just gotta tell you all. I'm starting to get used to this site. I'm not just saying that because I'm been hanging out here since before joining up. I've been starting to feel more in place with myself, if you know what I mean.**

**Anyway, here's another one-shot about Mr. Hyunh. This time, though, this is going to take a little look at how he and a certain boarder met. I might make a story based on this, but we'll see.**

**Disclaimer: Hey Arnold! and its elements are NOT mine. Satisfied?**

* * *

><p>HONK! HOOOOOONK!<p>

"Yo, jack, watch you're steppin'!"

Severely rattled by such a harsh addressing, the tall Asian male in blue obediently hurried his way across the busy street.

Thankfully, there were no more angry faces to leer at him anymore after he reached the sidewalk.

Only problem now was that every passerby was giving the man looks, kind of like what a dog might give another dog passing through a neighborhood.

The Asian male gave sigh of resignation but also of relief.

Well, curiosity _was_ better than hostility…and this gentleman had had more than enough of the latter for one day.

Ignoring all the stares directed at him, the man continued his way down the sidewalk, a piece of paper gripped tightly in his hand.

Address, address, address…

Where was that address?

That blonde-haired sir at the airport—Miles was his name, right?—had specifically given him the directions to…

Sunrise Arms Boardinghouse…?

No, _Sunset_ Arms Boardinghouse…

… 4040 Vineland…

The man was so intent on finding his way that he hardly paid attention to where he was going.

All of a sudden the male felt something bump into his legs, which almost felt like nothing to him, except suddenly there came a sharp cry of,

"OOF! Say, watch where ya goin'!"

What?

Looking to the left, looking to the right…

The newcomer saw nobody.

Seriously, who _was_ that just now?

"Hey, buddy, ya deaf o' sumthin'? I'm talkin' ta you!"

Was that voice…coming from below?

In utter perplexity, the Asian man gazed down, only to come face to face with a strange sight.

Looking up at him was an oddly short and big-nosed yet obviously well-built man. He was wearing brown pants, black suspenders from which arced over a green shirt. His hair was balding but the taller fellow could tell that what was left of the diminutive American's hair was curly and red.

Oh yeah, he was sourly irked, too. The arced down monobrow really seemed to emphasize the expression as a matter of fact.

In all honesty, the poor Vietnamese man had no idea how to respond. On one side, he was very reluctant to start a fight out here in public.

Indeed, some people who were passing by were, in fact, glancing in the direction of the uprising confrontation.

On the other hand, he also despised being affronted like this.

A groan, the first sound that had emerged from the Asian man's throat all day, couldn't help being released.

He had hardly spent one day in this country. He didn't want to cause trouble _now_.

Fortunately, the redheaded American, realizing that the towering fellow before him was not going to respond anytime soon, simply waved a meaty hand dismissively.

"Ah…screw it, I ain't got time for this! Look, pal, I gotta a job to get to, so how's 'bout movin' that caboose of ya's, huh?"

A blush immediately embraced the foreigner's face, but the blush's owner obeyed nevertheless.

Without further ado, he quickly removed his presence from the shorter man's path, allowing the redhead to pass by with a grumble.

But wait!

How could have the idea have slipped his mind?

Shaking his head of this regret, the Asian man, for the first time, not in this country, but rather in _so_ many months, spoke.

"Wait."

Hoarse—of course, such a vocal condition was a pretty obvious price the man had to pay for his silence.

Thankfully, the disused voice did its purpose.

Almost instantly, the shorter man froze where he was. When he turned around, the immigrant had expected another look of annoyance.

What he saw instead was a look of surprise. This miniature native obviously hadn't expected to hear the foreigner's voice.

The voice was airy and breathy with an obvious Southeast Asian accent.

Quickly but surely, though, the diminutive American's surprised countenance gave way to a smirk that was sarcastic yet, oddly enough, playful at the same time.

With a deep-throated chuckle, "Oh ho,_ now_ you know how to speak."

Ignoring that little bit of sarcasm was probably the best idea the Vietnamese man had all day. Clearing his throat, he continued, his words needing a while to get organized first,

"Do you…do you…know where I can find place called…"

Taking out the card Miles gave him, the Asian immigrant gazed again at the written address.

"…Sun…set Arms Board—Boarding House on…40...40… Vineland Street?"

Oh dear, he surely hoped the irascible man understood. Even after years of learning English, the immigrant could hardly form a sentence without it sounding all choppy and awkward.

For a moment, the redhead seemed as if he indeed hadn't comprehended a word in edgewise because one of his thick eyebrows was raised in confusion.

Before too long, though, the miniature denizen, now with an incredulous look, simply pointed his thumb towards a street sign behind him.

The immigrant, this time him being the person confused, glanced up at the sign above the balding citizen…

Oh man…he wanted to facepalm so badly…

Right there, in bold, white lettering, the address was as _plain_ as day:

**4040 Vineland Lane Street**

'_Oh…wow…'_

"Heh…oops…"

The poor newcomer rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Seriously, where was there a drum roll when you needed one?

That smirk on the American's face was not doing the guy any favors either.

The shorter man, shaking his head amusedly first,

"Uh yeah, oops…_anyways_, ya said ya lookin for Sunsets Arms, am I right?"

Oh thank goodness, finally somebody was willing to help…

"Yes…," affirmed the grateful foreigner with a nod.

A knowing grin formed on the redhead's tanned face as his thumb pointed to behind him once more, this time to something down the street.

Following that direction with his eyes, the Vietnamese man landed his gaze on a red-bricked, two-story boardinghouse.

Yes…yes, yes, that was the place!

"Welp, you's come to the right place, mac," continued the shorter person. "I happens to be a longtime resident at the Sunset Arms myself."

As if to show off his pride at this fact, the redhead pulled forward his suspenders with his thumbs.

This was too good to be true!

This fellow could give a heads-up about life in the boardinghouse!

The American's potential neighbor couldn't help himself. He clasped his hands together as if in prayer and nearly split his face in half from the expanding smile on his face.

"Oh thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank-"

"WHOA, WHOA, WHOA, take it easy!" exclaimed the redhead in exasperation, the palms of his hands raised up to get the excited foreigner to relax.

Embarrassed by his own actions, the immigrant toned took a few deep breaths to gain back self-control.

Seriously, though, he was just so relieved. He had been terrified that no one would allow him a place for a night's rest, much less a place to live.

After all, he'd need such necessities if he was going to remain in this strange city long enough to find his—

"But I'm just gonna give ya the heads up right now," the American warned, his expression now serious, although there was still a touch of affection to it.

The Asian fellow, noticing his companion's change in countenance, straightened up and listened intently. His hands were still clasped together.

"That place don't cost much…that means there's others folks besides me and maybe you who wouldn't mind spendin' a night or two there. And, uh, trust me, this city's chock full of 'em. Saps like us, I mean, not boardinghouses. So don't be too surprised if the place is crowded."

More and more, our Vietnamese outcast's thoughts grew more and more concerned.

Maybe this wouldn't be such a good idea after all…

'_No! I…cannot pass this up! I have-have to stay somewhere!'_

That boardinghouse was probably his only hope.

As such, the foreigner shook his head stubbornly.

"No, I need place to stay. It like you said, there are many—"

The newcomer had to furrow his eyes in thought before he said anything else…

"…'saps' like us, but few places to stay…so I can't—can't pass this opportunity up."

The next words he uttered came out as he stared down the American eye to eye.

"I just can't."

Unbelievable…that's the word that was probably going through the shorter man's head right.

Honestly, the foreigner couldn't blame him. He was a little surprised himself at how forthright he'd been.

Yet he couldn't help feeling proud of himself either.

Apparently, the American was thinking along similar lines…

"Ha, ha, ha! You know what, buddy? I'm kinda starting to like ya."

Oh boy, the poor flustered foreigner—he hadn't expected such a compliment, especially not this far into his stay.

"Listen, since ya so damn set on getting in there, just walk up to the door and ask for a room. Gramps's a pretty okay guy, and plus I gotta a feelin' he' gonna like ya too. Trust me, you'll get a place to crash in no time."

Nodding in compliance, our out of town traveler walked past the endearing native and began his trek to the boardinghouse.

But not before the American gave off a few parting words…

"Yo, buddy!"

Halting his progress, the Asian man turned his head back in the direction of the redhead.

"If Gramps ever asks who sent ya, just tell 'im..."

The redhead then stuck a finger to his broad chest.

"…it was good, ol' Ernie Potts."

'_Ernie…'_

For the first time in days, the foreigner had someone to believe in…after so many heartaches and deceptions.

"I wish…there was some way I could…repay you…Ernie."

"Hey, hey, hey, don't push me, now. We just met, rememba'?"

Oh right, and somebody to laugh with, too…

This Ernie character was quite the joker.

The new Sunset Arms resident, chuckling,

"Right. Well, I have to start my new life now. Thank you, Ernie…for all your help."

With that said, Hillwood's newest resident continued his path to Sunset Arms—

"Hey, hold it!"

Once again, the immigrant stopped where he was, turning to face Ernie once more.

Interestingly, Ernie was scratching his foot into the ground and had his hands in his pockets. He seemed as if he had something else to say…

…something he worried might be personal…

"What's ya name by the way? Ya know, since we're… gonna be on a first name basis and all…"

Hesitation crept up on the Asian fellow all of a sudden.

Trust was still going to be an issue for him.

On the other hand, trust _does_ go both ways…

Besides, if they were going to be neighbors for a while…

"It's Hyunh. Mr. Hyunh."

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, everybody! More is coming but don't expect another update too soon.<strong>

**I figure I'm going to be up to my eyeballs in work, so you'll just have to be patient.**

**Don't forget to review!**


End file.
